Who You'd Be Today
by beachiegal
Summary: Have you ever lost someone you really love? Well i think dying slowly and painfully is a bad way to go because it hurts. Cancer hurts. I fought cancer when i was 13 but now its back and the doctors say im not going to be as lucky this time.Naley and Baley
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever lost someone you really loved? Like, a parent or a grandparent. Maybe a sibling or a friend. It's really sad when they die all of a sudden like in a car or plane crash. Or even, if they kill them selves. But do you wanna know what I think sucks. I think dying slowly and painfully is a bad way to go. That way you know your going to die. Everybody does. You have to go through all the pain and sorrow. And people just don't treat you the same anymore. And the people you love have to see you suffer. At least when you die suddenly it doesn't hurt, as much anyway. But…having cancer hurts. I found out I had cancer when I was 13. I fought it and I'm now 17 and the doctors say that I probably wont be as lucky this time. So here I am watching the rain from my window knowing some day soon I'll be free like the rain.

"Hales…you feeling ok." Brooke said walking in the room.

Brooke James was my twin sister. I was older by 2 minutes. And over the years I was obviously stronger. So far I think she's taking it the hardest. I guess its because she's the only one that knows. Ha. I love her to death but I just want to be a normal teenager, for as long as I can you know?

"I'm fine Brooke." I said not moving still looking out the window as she came over and sat next to me on the ledge.

"Are you sure you want to tell them today. You know you don't have to." She said as she made me look up at her.

"Yeah, I think they all have a right to know. If it was one of them I would want to." I said standing up and walking out of the room.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone._

"Hey you guys." Brooke said to our friends as we walked up to our booth in Karen's Café.

"Brooke, Hales. Is everything ok? You sounded weird on the phone." My boyfriend Nathan Scott said as I sat next to him.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Brooke said as she sat next to her boyfriend Lucas Scott. Nathan and Lucas were half brothers. They share a father but have a different mother. Besides Lucas and Nathan there was Jake Jagelski and Peyton Sawyer. Our other two best friends who were actually dating each other.

"Umm…no everything's not ok, Brooke. But there's nothing to worry about." I said standing up so I could look at them all.

"Haley? What's going on?" Peyton asked, looking worried.

"Umm…I have something to tell you guys. I've kept this a secret for to long."

"God Nate, did you knock Hales up." Lucas said as everyone but Brooke and me started laughing. When they noticed this they stopped.

"Haley, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nate, guys…. I umm…. You remember that summer when we were 13 and I went away for like half a year and we told everyone I was staying with my grandparents because I couldn't handle my parents anymore." I said as they all nodded and tears started running down Brookes cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed. "Well, that wasn't true. I was actually in a hospital in New York. I was umm… Guys I have…. cancer." I whispered the last part as they all sat there letting it all sink in.

"But you're going to be ok right?" Lucas said speaking first, as everyone else still didn't know what to say.

"NO! SHES NOT GOING TO BE OK! WHY THE HELL WOULD WE TELL YOU IF SHE WAS GOING TO BE OK!" Brooke screamed as she stood up and ran out the door. Everyone in the Café turned to look at us.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"Hales… are you going to…d..die." Peyton asked her voice barely above a whisper.

I looked over at Nathan and our eyes locked. He looked down when he knew the answer. I think everyone knew from the silence what the answer was. I, Haley James, wasn't going to live past 17.

_**A.N**. Well Love It Hate It… its only going to be about 5 or 6 chapters longs, a chapter for each verse of the song._ _I hope you enjoyed chapter one and if so review and I'll do chapter 2. The song if you didn't know is **Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney.**__I have most of the chapters already written there's like 2 more left…so REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooke," I said knocking on her door. I didn't wait for her to answer before I walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"Please, go away Haley." She said sniffling.

"Nah. See, I 'm hanging out with Nathan _all night _so I need to hang out with you now, so you'll leave." I said laughing hoping she would to. No such luck.

"How can laugh when you just told your friends you were …you know." She said sitting up staring at me as I wiped her tears away.

"I guess that because I know all of this is happening so I have to look on the bright side of things."

"THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE HALEY. GOD DAMMIT DON'T YOU GET IT!" She said standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I'm not going to mope around Brooke. I'm not going to live my final days feeling sorry for myself OK! I'm going to keep on living my life the best way I can. Either your with me or your not." I said holding out my hand to her. After staring at it for a few minutes she finally grabbed it and I pulled her down on the bed into a hug.

"Your such a drama queen Brooke." I said laughing at her. "Here I am with cancer and you're the one throwing the fits." I said as we both started laughing.

"Your so mean." She said as she hit me HARD with a pillow.

"ME! That Hurt." I said doing the same.

"Get back here you butt!" She screamed as she chased me around the room with her pillow. A couple minutes later we heard someone clear there throat.

"Told you they'd be ok?" Nathan said to Lucas as he walked into the room and grabbed my pillow before giving me a kiss.

"Well, me and Nate, OBVIUOSLY need to talk. And Ms. Drama Queen needs to talk to Luke so we'll be downstairs." I said grabbing Nate's hand and leading him down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so hungry." I said as I led Nathan into the kitchen. I wasn't really that hungry I just didn't want to talk about what we need to talk about.

"Hales…"

"Fine. We'll do a movie night. I'll make popcorn and we can talk during the boring scenes." I said giving him a smile as he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's not going to be anytime soon, Nate. Ok? I promise." I said standing on my top toes to kiss him before continuing to make the popcorn.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?_

"This is a boring part Haley." He said moving his position so he was facing me.

"Are you kidding I LOVE this part?" I said laughing. I looked over at him and could tell he was totally serious so I turned the TV off and shifted to face him. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters you're not going to die right."

"Nathan…you already know the answer to that." I said shifting in my seat again. Looking at him was tough.

"How long?"

"Do I have?" I asked as he nodded. "Well their not exactly sure. You never really can be. I haven't had any of the effects yet. I mean if I hadn't of told you, you wouldn't of known. I'm still the Haley you know and love.But…can you do me one favor?" I asked moving again so my head was on his chest.

"Yeah, sure anything."

"When I die…" I said taking a deep breath and I could feel him doing the same. "Promise me you wont forget me."

"Never. I'll love you always and forever."


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 months later**_

_Would you see the world? **Would you chase your dreams?**  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy._

"I cant do this." I said as I sat and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Brookeand Peyton were also in it. We were at the nightclub TRIC which Peyton half owns, which is cool.

"Yes, you can Haley. This is your dream. Come on you love singing." Brooke said as she finished my makeup. One of the sucky things about having cancer is that you need more makeup then normal teens do.

"Yeah, and you have a great voice." Peyton said throwing her two cents in.

"Yeah its now or never." Brooke said. "Oops. Didn't mean it like that." She said giving me a hug.

"Nope. Truer words were never said. I guess I can. But I'm scared. What if I'm not strong enough? In front of all those people." I said looking down at my hands. The other day at home when Nathan and me were watching TV we got hungry so I went to go get some popcorn and I fell to the ground. My legs just gave out. I couldnt get back up. I scared everyone.

"Peyt and I will be right there. But if you don't want to do this you don't have to. But I'm sure Nathan would love your song." Brooke said also remembering getting a call that day from a frightened Nathan.She had never been more scared for her sister then she did that day. She thought that was going to be the day...that Haley...died. But luckly she didnt and the doctors said that Haley would just have to be a little more careful and not do as much.Which totally sucks.

"Ok, ok. I'll do. Ok. Here Goes Nothing."

"HALEY JAMES EVERYBODY!" Peyton introduced as the audience cheered. As i stepped on the stage she gave me on last hug and good luck before i stepped up to the mic.

"Hey everybody. Umm…this song is called Some Hearts. It's a song I wrote and umm yeah here we go…

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess _

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some just get lucky some times  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky_

I looked at Nathan at the end and as soon as I walked off the stage to Brooke and Peyton, my head started spinning and I felt dizzy and sick and i just...collapsed...

_A.N- Well there's Chapter 3...Hope you liked it and sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but if it helps there's 2 or 3 more chapters left. The song she sang for Nathan was Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood._ _Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey"

"Oh, Nathan! You cant see me like this." I said as I covered my face with my hands. Brooke just chuckled as Nathan walked further into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she patted my leg and walked out of the room.

"How you feeling." He said as he moved my hands and kissed my forehead.

"As well as I can in this uncomfortable bed." I said giving him a small smile, which he didn't return.

"I was really…scared, Hales. I can't lose you yet." He said as I pulled him down into a hug.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you yet." He just sat up and stared down at me. I could tell he didn't believe me. I didn't even believe me. The doctors told me I was very weak. That I didn't have long. This wasn't something I wanted to hear. I didn't wanna leave my friends or Nathan or, or Brooke. Brooke just kept saying it wasn't true. She kept saying they were lying and that I was strong enough to fight it before and I could do it again. I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't feel strong.

"What are the doctors saying?" He asked as I moved over so he could lie next to me. I put my head on his chest on his chest and sighed.

"Do you want the truth or the lie that your gonna wanna hear, that Brooke's telling herself." I said as he took a deep breath and played with my hands.

"The truth."

"Well, they are umm…I love you, Nate."

"No, Hales. Your stronger then they think." He said sitting up. I knew he knew what I was hinting. I sat up to and cupped his face in my hands.

"If I don't make it, take care of Brooke…."

"HALEY! Stop." He said putting his hands on mine, as tears fell from both of our eyes.

"Promise me you'll take care of her. And you'll both help each other. PROMISE ME NANTAN!"

"I promise." He sniffled as he leaned in and kissed me. He held back a sob as he held me close and told me he loved me and would never forget me and that everything would be ok and I would never be forgotten. I would always be with him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Up for some company." Jake asked as he stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah, always." I said as Jake, Peyton and Lucas all came piling in with flowers and balloons.

"Aw, it's a mini party." Brooke squealed as she hugged Lucas.

"How are you Hales?" Peyton asked as she sat next to Nathan on the side on my bed.

"Pretty good. These beds are so uncomfortable.And I can't run from Brooke when she starts reading those trashy magazines." I said as we all started laughing and Brooke started pouting.

"Well, excuuuse me." She said cuddling up to Lucas. He kissed the top of her head as if to tell her 'everything's ok' but everything's not ok. We both knew that. But we couldn't tell them that. We had to act like it was. Make my last time here good for them.

"So…what do you guys wanna talk about?" Jake asked as he sat down at the bottom of the bed.

"I KNOW! Lets play I Never. Except no alcohol since Haley-bub cant have any." Brooke said as she clapped her hands together. The rest of us just groaned as Brooke got some water.

"Ok, I'll go first. I never sang on stage totally beautifully." Brooke said smiling at me.

"Yeah Hales. Drink up." Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Yeah, it was good." Peyton added.

"OK my turn. I never…. had sex in the rain." Peyton said as me, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan all took a sip.

"Oh, Hales, Nathan. Lucas and Brooke. Interesting." Jake said as he and Peyton laughed, and me and Brooke blushed.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Go Hales,"

"Ugh! Fine. I'll never be able to grow up and get married and have kids. Go ahead you guys…drink up." I said as they all fell silent and Brooke and Nathan looked down.

"Umm…guys. I think we'll call it a night and me and Haley will have a talk." Brooke said sending them a small smile.

"Yeah ok," Lucas said standing up giving Brooke a hug. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"I love you Hales." He said giving me a hug. Which, I gladly returned.

"You to. Take care of her." I whispered in his ear. He stood and kissed my head and nodded.

"I love you more then he does." Peyton said laughing as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and started laughing when I heard Lucas scoff in the back.

"Love you to _Blondie._" I said using the nickname she hates. She started laughing as she hugged me again and kissed my cheek.

"Well, Jagelski."

"James." He said giving me a hug. "We'll miss you so much." He whispered in my ear finally saying what I knew everyone was thinking. I just nodded as he kissed my forehead. The three of them waved before walking out.

"I'll give you guys two minutes before I speak to my sister." Brooke said and I could tell she was pissed at what I said.

"God dammit Haley. Why did you have to say that?" Nathan said as he sat on the bed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Tell me you love me." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much" He said leaning down kissing me. When we pulled apart he didn't loosen his grip from me. "Don't leave me Hales. Please. Don't…please." He pleaded between sobs.

"I love you Nathan. I'm sorry." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, as I cried onto his shoulder. "You have to go Nate. Don't forget me. I love you just remember that ok. And remember…I'll see you again someday, ok?" I sniffled wiping his tears away.

"I love you to. And I could never forget you Hales." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. This time when we pulled apart he stood up and he walked towards the door. "I love you." He said before walking out. I started sobbing as Brooke came in and rushed over to my bed.

"It's going to be ok Hales. Everything's going to be ok. I promise." She said as I cried on her shoulder.

"I love you Brooke. So much. Remember that ok. And don't push Lucas away." I said after a couple minutes when I caught my breath.

"You're not going anywhere Haley!" She yelled as she hugged me again. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Brooke…please." I pleaded as she stood up and started pacing the room.

"NO! YOUR NOT LEAVING ME HALEY! I NEED YOU! I need you!" She said as she fell in my arms. I ran my hand through her hair as she started sobbing.

"I'll never leave you Brooke. I'll always be right here." I said touching her heart as she grabbed my hand and continued sobbing.

"I don't want to lose you Haley. Not yet. Remember when this all started. We stayed up all night and planned our future because you promised me you would live." She said smiling up at me.

"Yeah, we were going to have beach houses next door to each other. And little girls named after each other." I said smiling as I remembered that day.

"I'm still going to name my girl after you. I'll make sure Lucas lets me." Brooke whispered. "You'll always live on. I promise." She said as she hugged me.

"Thanks. You don't know how happy that makes me." I said smiling as tears rolled down my face.

"Yeah, well. I'm like the bomb." She said as we started laughing.

"I'm gonna miss you Brooke. But I'll watch over you all the time."

"Promise." She said looking up at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, I promise." I said returning the smile. A couple minutes passed as we just lay there enjoying each other's company. But I wasn't feeling so good.

"Umm…Brooke can you go get me a soda or something."

"No. I'm comfortable." She said but I knew the real reason she didn't want to go. And she knew I didn't want a soda either.

"Brooke, go!"

"NO! Haley. You never said I had to go. It's not fair. I'm not leaving." She said standing up as tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"BROOKE. LEAVE!" I said trying not to cry.

"Haley, please no. I don't wanna go. Hales. Don't…you can't go either."

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you to Haley-bub"

"Then leave…. please." I said sobbing, as Brooke crossed her arms and walked towards me.

"I'll never really be gone, Tigger." I said using her nickname, as she hugged me.

"I know." She sobbed as she made her way towards the door. "I love you Haley…." She said threw tears as she walked out.

When I heard the door closed I finally said…. "I'll miss you Tigger" Then my eyes…fluttered…closed…

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day._

_Some day, some day, some day._

_**A.N-That's the end of the song but I decided to write one more chapter just to end the story. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for all of you who wanted her to live….but 1 more chapter then its over so review and you can have it.**_

_**-Kris**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here we are with the last chapter...so many of you reviewed saying you were practically crying. I'm sorry. I didnt mean for you to be that sad but I guess if you were then it was really good...lol... but anyway heres the last chapter of_ _Who You'd Be Today...enjoy._**

"We are all gathered here today to say our goodbyes to Haley James. Haley was a good person who didn't get to live long enough. Her death was a tragedy to us all…." The priest went on.

Brooke couldn't handle it. People would be going up there to be talking about Haley but how many of them knew her. Haley wasn't a good person…she was a GREAT person. Who they hell did he think he was. Of course her death was a tragedy... This was all just too much for her to handle. She stood up and ran out of the church. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Jake all looked at each other before standing up and following her.

"Hey, baby. You ok?" Lucas said as he sat next to his girlfriend on the bench outside the church. These past couple days had been hell on everyone. Mostly Brooke and Nathan. They've seemed to bond more then him and Brooke but he knew not to interfere, whatever would help Brooke. And if that was Nathan then he was fine with it. They both knew Haley more…

"They know nothing about HER! They think they do. BUT THEY DON'T!" Brooke said as she wiped away the tears that came to her eyes.

"Your right Brooke. You're totally right. This place, and these people, are nothing but BS." Nathan said as he walked in front of her. "They don't know Haley. Only we do. So lets blow this joint and go somewhere else. It'll make you feel better. I promise, you and me will stop by the cemetery later." He said as he looked towards Lucas then stuck out his hand to Brooke. She looked around at her friends before looking up and Nathan then grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Alright, Nate. What are you up to?" Peyton asked as the 5 friends piled into Lucas' truck.

"First, how 'bout we go to the beach for a late lunch?" Jake said as he looked at Brooke and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, Hales loved the beach." She whispered, as she looked towards Nathan then cuddled up to Lucas.

"The beach it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When Haley was diagnosed, we stayed up all night and talked about the future. About how we would live next to each other, and name our kids after each other. She promised me she would fight it and stay alive! And…she did." Brooke said as her friends listened. She was just starting to choke up. "When she started getting sick again and she told me it was the cancer…I was so scared. Then the doctors told her she wasn't going to live. You don't tell a 17 year old your going to DIE! Its…its, it wasn't fair. She never got to live her life. She'll never have kids or, or get married. Just like she said in the hospital. And I think she knew when she was 13 that she was gonna …die…. some day. But I wasn't ready for that day to come yet." Brooke said as she started sobbing. Lucas just held her close and kissed her hair as he looked over at Nathan to see him tearing up.

"Nate, you ok?" Peyton asked as he stood up.

"I'm sorry you guys…. Brooke. I…I gotta go." He said as he walked away.

"Luke…I'm sorry but I should really go find him. You understand, right?" She asked as he wiped her tears.

"Yeah, go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said as she stood and walked away. Peyton, Lucas and Jake just sat there and prayed that their friends would be ok. But they knew it would take time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew I'd find you hear." Brooke said as she sat next to Nathan on the ground. "You know if you talk, she'll hear you. She promised to always watch over us." Brooke said as she smiled a little at him.

"You wanna hear something funny. Haley made me promise not to forget her. Like I ever could." He said as he stood up. " I loved her a lot Brooke. Like you said. This just isn't fair. I wasn't ready for this day to come yet." He said as he kicked the tombstone. "God Dammit HALES! Why'd you have to go! I wasn't ready. Brooke wasn't ready. Luke, Peyt and Jake weren't. Most of all…YOU WEREN'T READY! WHY! Brooke? Why now? Why Haley?" he said as he collapsed back on the ground and tears slid down his face.

"Oh, Nate. We are going to be ok." She said as she hugged him. "It might not seem like it now, but we will…some day. I promise you. Also, I promised Hales her name would live on. SO in a couple years there WILL be another Haley running around." She said smiling up at him. He just let out a chuckle as he moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Haley was lucky to have a sister like you Brooke." He said smiling at her as he stood up.

"She was lucky to have a boyfriend like you." She said returning the smile.

"C'mon. Let me drive you home."

"Nah. I'll walk. I…uh…wanna talk to my sister." She said as Nathan bent down and hugged her.

"Were going to be ok." He said before walking away.

"So big sis. Alone at last. You know…when you first started dating Nathan I didn't understand what you could see in a guy like him. But over the past couple months. Hell the past couple years you were dating, he's really changed. He's a great guy, Haley. Ever since you've left he's been the only one who's really understood what I'm going through," She said as she started to cry. "Why was it you Haley? Why not me? Or someone else? I can't believe you're gone. These past couple days I've been waking up and going into your room expecting you to be there. Or sometimes I'll sleep in your room pretending your just out late with Nate and you'll be home soon. But your not, coming…home. Haley I can't handle it. I never really knew how much I needed you." She said as she started sobbing. "God! Haley! Nathan was right. I wasn't ready and neither were you. I wanted that beach house and our kids to grow old together. I WANTED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER!Were only 17. Your not supposed to DIE AT 17! You're supposed to be stressed out about what dress your going to wear for…prom or, or what college you wanna go to. Not which wig looks more like your real hair. Or, or if your wearing enough make up to hide the bags under your eyes. ITS NOT FAIR HALEY! IT JUST WASN'T FAIR!" She said sobbing as she hit the tombstone over and over again. "Its not fair. ITS NOT FAIR!"

"BROOKE! Brooke! Stop!" Lucas said as he ran up to his girlfriend and grabbed her bleeding hands. "What are you doing? Where's Nathan?"

"It's not fair Lucas. It's just not fair." She sobbed leaning into his chest as he held her close.

"I know. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I heard Brooke had a mental break down last night. But don't worry. She's fine now. She and Lucas talked. Me and her talked." Nathan said as he sat down on the ground. "She really misses you Hales. We all do. I do. Life without you…is really tough. You made me promise not to forget you. And I told Brooke I never could. But I never got to ask you not to forget me." He sighed as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "I really love you Haley. No matter how many people come into my life. Right now I don't even see anybody…but even if someone did…. I'll still never forget you. Cause you know what they say. You never do forget your first true love. I think you said that to me one time." He said as he chuckled. " I've been thinking about all our good times we've had over the past couple years and even if I knew back then that you were going to die now…I wouldn't give these years back for the world." He said as he let the tears fall. "I do remember everything you've said to me Haley. I'll never forget you or anything you've done. Brooke even made us both a tape of your song that night at TRIC. I listen to it every night. Your voice is actually what helps me sleep." He said as he stood up. " I love you Haley." He kissed his fingers and touched the grave before laying a white rose on the ground.

"…. I'll see you again someday…"

**THE END**

_A.N - Well that's it. That's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading it and giving it a chance! I really enjoyed writing it even though one of my favorite characters died. But that's how the song went so that's how I had to do it. But I hope you guys liked it anyway. Thanks for reading! _

_Lyl_

_-Kris_


End file.
